


Cut the belly open and see it bleed

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [121]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Hurt Claudia, Pregnant Claudia, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate’s revenge would be devastating and perfect, and if she got something from it that would make her father once more proud of her then life would be all that better for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut the belly open and see it bleed

**Author's Note:**

> 15 Minutes is back, yes runaway! So my friend let’s call her Virago-Virgo asked for a fic where psycho Kate does something unimaginable that would either effect the Sheriff or the Hale’s or the both of them as well as Stiles, and so at first I thought she could rape Stiles but then I thought no and I started to think how could she really hurt the Sheriff and this is what happened. Sadly Virago-Virgo had hopped for the first idea I had, so this was a failure.

Stalking her pray was easy enough for the huntress after all she’d spent years training to become the best of the best overshadowing her brother and making her father proud. Breaking into the simple house with even simpler locks was easier than stealing candy from a baby. Climbing up the stairs to the second-floor of the house that belonged to the towns new deputy, a deputy who’d caused her a great deal of bother a few years back, tonight she was going to make him pay for the trouble he’d brought her Kate was also going to prover her father she could outshine her brother in more ways than one.

Her heartbeat began to rise as she moved down the narrow hall of the second-floor drawn in by the soft singing coming from the room Kate knew the Stilinski’s had been turning into a nursery, Kate couldn’t say what the woman was singing about because of a clear language barrier but it seemed cheerful enough. With the door ajar Kate can see the heavily pregnant woman putting on the finishing touches to the nursery, rearranging toys and blankets and settling in the few new things she’d been given during the baby shower.

Kate carefully pulls out the needle removing the rubber cap that had kept her safe from the Kanima venom in it, Kate closes the distance between them quickly enough covering the mouth that attempts to scream while pushing the needle into the long neck of Claudia Stilinski, the venom works quickly and the pregnant woman goes slack in Kates arms who hisses into the ear of the frighten woman, `Scream and I will kill the baby.´ as if by magic the woman goes quiet.

Carefully Kate sets the woman down on the fluffy white rug.

`Please – please don’t hurt us.´ Kate hears the woman beg as she kneels down and settles down beside the frightened woman with amber eyes, ` Please – please, don’t hurt my baby please.´ Mrs. Stilinski continues to beg her eyes wide and desperate, and the huntress frankly surprised how the woman’s first words weren’t in the form of a question, usually people asked her why she did whatever she did to them but then again perhaps it was a mothers instinct and worry kicking in.

`I’m not going to hurt him, ´ Kate promises softly while showing the gag into the mouth of the pregnant woman that was unable to move an inch, well apart from breathing and talking as well as moving her gaze around the pretty little room, `At least I do hope it’s a he, if it’s not I might as well shove it in a plastic bag because we’ve already got a little bitch in the family.´

The pregnant woman sobs out loudly behind her gag and tears flowing from her eyes like water down the river.

`So I think you should better pray he’s a he and not a she, ´ Kate tells the woman laying out the blanket as well as a black plastic bag, she was if nothing else well prepared, her words caused the woman to cry out loudly and Kate thinks she’s begging for Kate stop to leave her and her unborn baby alone, to just leave empty handed neither of which Kate could do or would do.

Kate rolls out the tiny set of blades right above the heaving chest of the frightened woman.

`Now, I’m going to try and be as quick as possible,´ Kate dutifully informs the woman who seems close to losing her ability to breathe normally which could not be a good thing for the baby Kate was going to extract from the paralyzed body, of course Kate’s concern wasn’t for the Claudia Stilinski’s comfort as it did not matter to her the slightest as she hoped the procedure would kill Stilinski’s young wife and leave him a widower and childless; Kate’s only worry was for the baby if indeed it was a boy and for the venom not to lose its hold of the still heavily pregnant body.

`Now, the venom isn’t going to stop you from feeling everything, so do try and focus on your breathing,´ Kate told the frightened woman while uncovering the pale and stretched skin of her round belly, `I’d rather not have some brain damaged kid.´

`God look at those stretchmarks, ´ Kate exclaims as she picks the sharp little surgical knife bringing it over to the pale skin dotted with a couple of moles, `at least I get to skip having my skin and body ruined by being pregnant.´ Loud desperate sobs erupt from the woman unable to do anything else but cry and scream her fear and pain into a ratty old rag stuffed in her mouth.

`Here we go.´ Kate says shakily as her nerves start to show, one wrong cut and she could damage the baby and that was the last thing she wanted to do, a disfigured baby boy was not one her father would call his grandson proudly. Kate gets to work focusing on her own breathing more than on the cries of the woman she was cutting in too, she did however chastises the pregnant woman when she wet herself, it took much longer than Kate had hoped to cut through the flesh and muscle but eventually she reached her goal whispering out, `Please be a boy, please be a boy.´

Pulling the baby out of its mother body Kate cheerfully exclaimed, `Oh my God, it’s a boy! A boy! ´ Stilinski’s-wife was barely conscious and still she found enough strength to twitch one of her fingers and open her eyes to take a look at Kate’s son which had Kate cutting short the cleaning-up pf the baby she simply cleaned up his airways and severed the tie between birthmother and son before wrapping the squealing baby in the blanket she’d brought with her.

`Oh isn’t he just beautiful? A bit small but still oh so perfect.´ Kate asks the exhausted woman bleeding out on the nursery floor of the baby Kate was holding up for her to see, `Absolutely perfect, isn’t he?´ the woman looked absolutely devastated as Kate settled the baby in her own arms and packed away her things, and as she stood-up with her son in her arms she looked down at the woman who seemed to be trying to plead with her with just her amber eyes Kate Argent did the least she could do for the woman that had given her a son.

`Thank you for your contribution. I’m sorry I can’t make you more comfortable, but I rather think that your husband finding you like this – and preferably dead.´ and with that Kate walked out of the nursery with her son.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

John Stilinski had always been keen to get back home to his lovely wife even if he loved his job, he’d since the age of five wanted to be a police officer never thinking about another profession, but since Claudia came running into the Sheriff station in her Pajamas waving a positive pregnancy test squealing loudly that she was pregnant he’d become even more eager to get back home to his wife especially since she started showing; they’d been trying to have a baby for years and had even started to save money for IVF and even looking into the possibility of adoption when it just happened, and John could honestly say each day when he woke-up and saw his pregnant wife that he was the happiest man on earth and he honestly didn’t care if the baby was a boy or a girl and even if Claudia pretended to share his sentiment John knew she was wishing for a little boy.

He wasn’t due to come home at least not for another hour but the good old sheriff seemed to have a soft spot for first-time parents, and so as everything was calm and good in the small town the father of seven boys sent John home to his pregnant wife with a pat on the back.

Entering their half-finished fixer-upper of a house John called out for his wife hoping against all hope she was resting on the couch or in their bed instead of rearranging things in the nursery again, John swore if he caught Claudia moving the crib or the changing table again he would put a lock on the nursery door and keep the key; John loved his wife, he’d loved her since the moment she’d stumbled in the cafeteria of their high school and dumped her lunch all over him, he’d been hooked on her from the very moment his own dull-colored eyes connected with Claudia’s almost doe-like ones but there was just a dangerous stubbornness to her that drove him up the walls at times.

Calling out to his wife once more he hears what sounds like a gasp and a whimper from the floor above his own head, his name had never sounded so disturbing and twisted before causing him to rush upstairs but as soon as he caught sight of his deathly pale wife who was on the floor and half-way out of the nursery John Stilinski’s stomach and heart dropped to the floor, the first thought he had at the sight of his shivering wife who’s hands were bloodied was that she’d miscarried their baby. Closing the distance between them John quickly calls an ambulance and by the time he drops down to his knees beside his crying wife he’s being reassured by a familiar voice on the other end that an ambulance was on its way.

`S-she, ´ Claudia hiccups with fresh tears running down her colorless cheeks while John began to move her, `She took our baby, she took our baby boy John – oh God she took him.´ the words and the sight of Claudia’s torn-up abdomen has John stumbling back and falling on his ass eyes, `Oh God, oh God, John, she took our baby boy – s-she took h-him. Oh God she took him, please y-you n-need to find him.´ 


End file.
